This invention relates to systems for collecting and transmitting solar energy and particularly to systems having sets of two collecting mirrors and fiber-optic cables.
Many different arrangements have been proposed for collecting solar energy from above the roofs of buildings and transmitting the energy mostly as heat to locations within the buildings. A system described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,267 issued to Rich F. Coleman on May 31, 1977 has groups of wide-angle lenses mounted on a roof to focus radiant energy on upper ends of fiber-optic cables. The lower ends of the fiber-optic cables terminate in heat sinks that supply heat to an enclosure. Rather than using lenses, mirrors may be used to concentrate solar energy. The use of multiple mirrors for concentrating solar heat and means for controlling the mirrors to track the sun are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,352 issued to Arnold Jahn on Sept. 16, 1975. Heat concentrated from a system of mirrors may be applied to a boiler connected to a device for utilizing energy.